


Breathe

by ariawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I hate tagging on this damn site, Just an insight in to what it feels like I guess, M/M, Not really a dig at people, You Decide, angsty, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: Wooyoung gets slightly overwhelmed at the airport and San's the only one who can calm him down.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't in Paris, I didn't see the original video. Whether it's true or not it breaks my heart that Wooyoung was upset, he's my baby. I can only imagine how scary it is to be in that situation when you aren't expecting it. Wrote this to partially remind people to treat idols like humans, but also cause I needed something fluffy to come out of the situation. Can be platonic or romantic, it's up to you :) 
> 
> I'm currently working on a WooSan multi chap by the way ;)

Wooyoung walked through the airport surrounded by his members and staff. The exit was in reach, he could see it. _Just a little further._ People crowded him on all sides, shouting in a language he didn't fully understand. He could only make out the odd word or two. Nothing mean or malicious, he knew only good things were being shouted at him. Messages to encourage him, messages of admiration and declarations of love. But that didn't make it any better. _Loud…it's so loud._ Wooyoung struggled to get his breath under control. He'd never been claustrophobic before, but something about the combination of people crowding close, pushing and shoving, phones pushed as close to him as possible and following his every move and shouting that he couldn't understand was causing him to feel a rush of rising panic. He concentrated on trying to keep breathing normally and kept his eyes focused on the looming exit, making sure he was between staff. He'd briefly been between San and one of their other staff, but at some point he'd unconsciously sped forward. Leaving San behind, but still making sure he wasn't on the edges, within reach of the fans.

Wooyoung stuck his head down, as he felt his eyes prickle. He could hear people rushing to keep up with them. _Nearly…._

Wooyoung inhaled deeply as they made it out of the airport and started to head towards the van that would take them towards the safety of the hotel. He was excited to be in a new city and excited to explore it but for now? He needed some space to breathe. He was not used to, nor expecting this kind of situation, they were a rookie group. This was….crazy. Scary. Wooyoung was suddenly struck by a thought. _This is something I'm going to have to get used to. This….this will happen everywhere. If our dreams and goals are reached….this will no longer be a one-off. This will be….this will be every time._ Wooyoung could feel himself starting to panic. It scared him. The noise, the pushing, the strangers closing in.

Before he knew it, they'd reached the van, and he blindly rushed inside. Finding a seat at the back he collapsed down in to it. Wooyoung tried to control his breathing, tried to calm himself but he could still hear the shouting and the noise, and if he looked up he could see people crowding round, phones out and filming. Constantly filming, as they tried to get as close as possible. As if he wasn't a person. As if he as an animal at the zoo. Wooyoung struggled to breathe, and he heard steps approaching.

"Wooyoung, what's wrong? Are you okay?" the familiar voice of their eldest said softly from somewhere in front of him. Wooyoung looked up to see Seonghwa was blocking the view to the outside of the van.

"Hyung…" Wooyoung managed to get out. Seonghwa was looking at him with concern, but he noticed the older boys eyes widen when he fully took in his appearance. "What is it?" Wooyoung gasped out.

"Your face…."

Wooyoung brought a hand up to touch his face and it was only then that he realised he was crying. Wooyoung's eyes darted past Seonghwa, unsure if anyone outside could see him around the older boy. Wooyoung buried his face in his hands, and felt Seonghwa come closer, his hyungs hand come to rest on his head, stroking his hair before travelling down to stroke his back. Comforting him as best he could but Wooyoung could not calm himself.

"Yeosang, where's San?" he heard the eldest murmur. He hadn't even realised Yeosang had arrived.

"He's just coming, why?" he heard the other boy reply.

"Wooyoungie needs him, he's a bit upset" Seonghwa said quietly, and Wooyoung felt the older boys arms come around him in a tight hug as his breath hitched.

* * *

"SAN" San heard Yeosang shout his name over the clamour of people as he made his way towards the van as fast as he could. He wanted nothing more than to be safely inside, this welcome...was a lot to take in. While he was worried that he himself could get hurt, he was more worried that their fans could hurt each other, with all the pushing and the shoving. Fans had been waiting for them at the airport at other tour stops, but they'd kept a distance. This was their first time experiencing anything of this magnitude. It was insane, and it was crazier still that it was for them...for _him_.  _We're not Bangtan Sonyeondan Sunbaenims._ He thought to himself. 

"What?" San asked as he got closer to the van. He saw Yeosang glance around at all the people before making a hurry up gesture at him. San frowned at him, _I'm not the last of us, and I'm going as fast as I can…why is he rushing me?_ He thought. He watched Yeosang look behind him, in to the back of the van, before turning back to face him. San's eyes darted to the side but he couldn't see anything through the blacked out windows. _Something's wrong…._

Yeosang seemed to be having an inner debate with himself before he finally said one word, and it was all San needed to hear. "Wooyoungie…." San's eyes widened. _Wooyoung…something's wrong with Wooyoung?_ San picked up the pace, racing towards the van as fast as possible without outright running. Something that would no doubt panic the fans, or possibly start a stampede with the way this situation was escalating.

San rushed straight up to Yeosang. "What's wrong? Where's Wooyoung?"

"He's…he's a bit upset….I think this got to him. Scared him a little bit, maybe." San's eyes widened at his member's words. "Seonghwa hyung is trying to comfort him but it's not really working"

San pushed past Yeosang and in to the van and he heard the other boy pull the door shut with a slam. The slamming of another door indicated their manager had made it in to the van too. No doubt the other staff and members were getting in to other vehicles, they'd be ready to leave en mass as soon as everyone was inside a vehicle. 

San's eyes darted around the inside of the van before spotting Seonghwa next to a hunched figure at the back of the van. It was rather hard to miss his hyung with his current hair colour. He could hear the soft hum of Seonghwa's voice as he murmured comforting things to the second youngest. 

"Shhh it's okay, take a breathe with me Wooyoungie, okay?" He heard his hyung murmuring calmly to the younger member. San could see Wooyoung's shoulders shaking and with the noise from outside somewhat drowned out he could hear a gasping noise. San lurched to the side as the van started to move, indicating the other members had made it to their own van, and the noise outside the van escalated to outright screaming. He watched Wooyoung's head shoot up and to the window, Seonghwa's dumbstruck gaze following the younger members. Outside the van, girls where running after them, screaming. Phones out and capturing the whole experience as they chased down the van. _Someone's going to get hurt._ San thought grimly, before his attention was back on Wooyoung.

"Wooyoungie don't look, it's fine"

"No it's not hyung…I don't….I can't…." San heard Seonghwa immediately make soothing noises as he tried to calm down a newly riled Wooyoung. 

"Damn, Seonghwa hyung nearly had him calm" Yeosang groaned. San clutched at headrests as he made his way to the back of the van. Seonghwa looked up at him as he heard him approach, and after giving Wooyoung one final squeeze he moved aside. San immediately took his place.

"Wooyoungie" San said softly, taking Wooyoung's left hand in his own. He gently rubbed his fingers over Wooyoung's before the younger boy loosened his clenched fist enough for San to slip his fingers between his. Wrapping his other arm around Wooyoung's shoulders he pulled him to his chest, lightly resting his chin against Wooyoung's head.

"It's okay. You're safe, I'm here. Just breathe Wooyoungie, please "

"S-s-s-sannie?" Wooyoung gasped out.

"I'm here" San repeated, rubbing Wooyoung's arm with his right hand. He felt Wooyoung press his face in to his neck, his breath coming out in short gasps and Wooyoung's tears starting to slide down his neck. San clutched him tighter, and felt Wooyoung squeezing his hand as he made an effort to control himself.

"Breathe with me, you wouldn't with Seonghwa hyung but you will for me right?" He felt Wooyoung nod slightly against his neck.

"In" San breathed in, feeling Wooyoung follow his lead as best he could. "and out" he felt Wooyoung's breath against his neck. "In…..and out" San repeated over and over until he could feel Wooyoung's breaths against his neck even out. He could still feel the wetness though and the slight hitching in Wooyoung's breaths meant he was no doubt still crying.

San let go of Wooyoung's hand and finally wrapped his other arm around him, encasing him tightly in his arms. He felt Wooyoung burrow his face tighter against his neck.

"It's okay Wooyoungie, don't cry. Please don't cry" San whispered, trying to get any glimpse of his face that he could from his current position. "We'll go together next time, I promise. I'll stay right next to you in case this happens again" San murmured, as he felt Wooyoungs arms snake around his waist. San shifted slightly, settling himself more comfortably for the journey to the hotel, with Wooyoung clinging on to him like a little koala.

He held Wooyoung for the entire journey, never letting go, not even when Wooyoung's tears finally stopped. Within San's arms, Wooyoung could finally breathe again.


End file.
